Dance for Compassion
by csinycastle85
Summary: Catherine and Nick dance for a good cause.


Title: Dance for Compassion

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do. Nor do I own the song Explosive, Bond does.

Author's Note: I thought of Catherine and Nick when I heard Bond's song Explosive. This is a random story that would take place during season 4. Names of CSIs from other cities are all made up. Picked the sheriff who did not seem quite as politically motivated, Sheriff Rory Atwater.

Genre: Friendship/General

Rating: K

* * *

It was another a busy day at the crime lab. There had been a three 419s that turned out to be connected and had them all working to the max.

When the shift ended, they met up at the local coffee shop to have breakfast before heading home to get much needed rest.

Whilst there Grissom made the announcement, "Okay before you guys take off I have an announcement to make."

Everyone stopped their chatter and looked at Gill.

"Sheriff Atwater has informed there is a dance competition that is going to be held in Henderson with the finals in Carson City and the money raised will be going to charity of the winner's choice. So he has asked me to submit two names from the Grave Shift."

"So Grissom whose names did you submit?" asked Nick following a brief silence

"Funny you should ask Nick," began Grissom and added with a smile, "I have submitted yours and Catherine's name to represent us. Now the first competition will be taking place three weeks from tonight, 23rd of October at the Four Seasons Hotel Ballroom. The top finisher will go on to compete at the state level in Carson City on the 19th of November. So when you guys arrive for work, you need to Judy and she will give you your dance style and song assignment. Good luck."

Catherine and Nick nodded and the team bid their goodbyes and went home to get much needed rest.

-x-

Before the start of the next shift Catherine and Nick stopped by the front desk to get their assignment.

When Judy saw them approaching, she quickly put a small envelope with their names on it and whispered to them good luck and quickly went back to what she was doing.

Catherine and Nick waited till they were in the break room to open the envelope while waiting for Grissom and the rest of the crew to arrive.

Catherine let Nick open the envelope and then he smiled when he saw which dance they had been assigned.

Catherine asked, "Which song are we assigned to dance to?"

"Let's see we have been assigned the Paso Doble and our song is Bond's Explosive," said Nick.

"This is perfect; we will ask Lindsey to burn a CD with the song so we can practice to music and we are going to need to hire a professional to teach us the steps."

Right as Catherine finished talking, the crew arrived from shift assignments.

For the next week and a half they rehearsed at Catherine's place during the week and Catherine had a friend who could make their costumes and Nick knew of knew of the best dance coach who could help them with their routine and coach them as needed. While they were rehearsing, they put in a considerable amount of time into perfecting their routine.

Lindsey had instantly burned the CD with the specific song for her mom and her Uncle Nick.

-x-

Time seems to have flown by quickly and before either of them knew it they were at the hotel ballroom waiting for the couple before them to finish up their dance number.

While they were waiting Catherine calmed her nerves by going through the steps of their routine in her head to pump herself up. Nick was doing the same although he was a bit distracted. Even though he was dressed as bullfighter and Catherine had mentioned how suave he looked, he could not take his eyes off of his dance partner. Catherine donned a off the shoulder red dress that hugged her body and with hem that flared out at the end.

When they heard the emcee, Sheriff Rory Atwater, announced, "Now representing Las Vegas are Las Vegas Crime Lab's own, Catherine Willows and Nicholas Stokes performing the Paso Doble."

When they heard their names being announced Catherine whispered to Nick, "Ready to go out there and crush our challengers?"

Nick smiled and nodded.

The two walked into a big round of applause and Catherine and Nick saw her entire family, along with Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Greg, Hodges, Doc Robbins and Super Dave there cheering them on.

Once the music started playing all the nerves that the two had vanished as the put their dance routine steps into motion.

As they were performing it seemed like their surroundings had slowed to a crawl as they focused on only their routine and each other.

Then as suddenly as they had started their number they finished their routine right where they separated briefly but met strong gazes signaling the end causing a loud applause.

"Catherine Willows and Nicholas Stokes, ladies and gentlemen," announced Atwater as the duo walked off the dance floor.

"Now it is up to the judges to decide who will advance to the state finals and represent all of Clark County."

-x-

Fifteen minutes later as the competing couples were with their family and co-workers, Atwater with the results made the announcement.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen I have the results of the competition, will the participants please come up and line up."

Five minutes later with the competitors from each city lined up waiting anxiously for the results.

"Okay coming in at third place, representing Blue Diamond Crime Lab, Todd Aiker and Raleigh Grady."

As Todd and Raleigh gracefully came forward and bowed as the Blue Diamond populace cheered loudly.

"Okay now coming in at second place, representing the Desert View Point Crime Lab, Matthew Doone and Samantha Cormic."

More cheers and applauses erupted now time from the Desert View Point crowd as Matthew and Samantha stepped forward and took a deep bow.

Once Matthew and Samantha exited the representatives who were left were from Echo Bay, Henderson, Laughlin and Las Vegas.

"Now the moment you have all be waiting for...drum rolls please?" asked Atwater asked and instantaneously it began.

"Okay the winners and Clark County representatives going to the finals in Carson City are..." Atwater paused as he looked at the card said, "...from Las Vegas Crime Lab..."

Atwater was briefly interrupted when the cheering that was already starting to come from the said Crime Lab.

"Catherine Willows and Nicholas Stokes!"

When Catherine and Nick heard their names announced, Nick immediately picked Catherine up and spun her around as their colleagues went wild.

When the hubbub died down, Catherine and Nick were receiving congratulations and good luck from well-wishers especially from Lindsey.

"Good job mom and Uncle Nick you two rocked out there.

"Why thank you Lindsey," said Catherine smiling with Nick by her side.

In the two and a half weeks since being crowned the winner at the city level and selected to represent Clark County they practiced as hard as they worked.

Following a good luck party the night before, they next morning they left bright and early for Carson City.

Once in Carson City and had checked in at the hotel, Nick and Catherine checked in with the sponsors of the event that was taking place at the hotel.

They rehearsed for a few hours and then decided to spend the rest of the day.

As the night of competition drew closer they practiced harder making sure everything was perfect.

As they were waiting for their turn, Nick and Catherine did breathing exercises to keep them calm. Like before they were the last to compete; this gave them time to size up their competition.

"Wow there is a lot of good couples out there but we will beat them right Nick?

"Yeah we sure will win this competition."

Catherine smiled and went up, wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged him tightly.

Right as the second to last couple finished their number, the two were doing some breathing exercises to pump up themselves.

Then they heard, "Now representing Clark County, from Las Vegas Crime Lab, Catherine Willows and Nicholas Stokes performing the Paso Doble."

Subsequent to their names were announced, Catherine whispered, "Ready partner?"

"Ready," said Nick took her hand and they walked into a room of applause.

Right before they got into their starting position they saw not only her parents, but his whole family and their colleagues as well.

Once again when their song started they focused on nothing else but each other. It wasn't long before they had completed their dance routine and they were bowing to the audience.

Twenty minutes later the results were in and the emcee said, "Okay will all reps line up and in alphabetical order by main city represented.

The reps quickly were ready to hear the results.

"Okay sixth runner up is...Douglas County."

The spotlight was shown on the pair from Douglas County as they stepped forward took their bow and walked off the dance floor.

Before long the cities that remained were Clark County, Carson City, and Lyon County. The reps closed the gap between them as the emcee got ready to announce the winners.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen this is the moment you have been waiting for. The winner of the 2004 State of Nevada Dance Off is..."

Suddenly the drum rolls started as Catherine and Nick waited nervously for the last result.

"...from Clark County Las Vegas Crime Lab, Catherine Willows and Nicholas Stokes!"

Nick immediately gave Catherine a big bear hug as their names were announced and then picked her up and spun her around all the while their Las Vegas crowd burst into thunderous applause.

After getting their picture taken with the sponsors receiving a trophy and a check made out to the charity of their choice, The Humane Society, they were surrounded by their colleagues, friends and family giving congratulations.

"Congratulations you guys," said Sara giving Catherine and Nick each a hug.

"CSIs Willows and Stokes, good job on your performance, you have made our lab proud,"

Everyone turned around and saw Ecklie standing there.

"Would it be possible for a repeat performance next year?"

"Maybe," said Catherine.

The crew celebrated for a little bit longer before calling it a night as they had to get up early to head back to Vegas.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading "Dance for Compassion". Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
